I Don't Do Jealousy, Liv
by Flufferz
Summary: He didn't do jealousy. It was not an emotion that he felt. So why was he so angry about the way that Ed Tucker looked at his girlfriend and the fact that they'd spent lunch together? Established Rafael/Olivia


He wasn't talking to her.

Rafael had given her the cold shoulder the entire night, and Olivia wasn't sure why. She had tried to question his actions when she came home for the night, but once again, he wasn't talking to her. Instead of giving her a response, he simply scooped up Noah and talked to the boy in place of Olivia. She thought maybe he'd had a rough day and was just trying to cool down and was using Noah to do so. That wasn't uncommon for Rafael. On particularly hard days, he would come home early, send Lucy home and just lose himself in Noah. She would often find him sleeping with Noah in a rocking chair, or in Noah's bed. When he had days like this, Olivia would wake him up and they'd go into the bedroom and talk about what had been bothering him that day.

This wasn't the case. He wasn't having a bad day, he was angry with her. Olivia hated it when he just ignored her. She would rather bicker with him half the night and get something resolved, rather than just lay in silence at night like she was now. Most nights in bed, Rafael would pull her close with his arm wrapped around her stomach the entire night. It was one of the few things that made her feel completely at ease, all the troubles of her occupation forgotten. Tonight, Rafael was as far away from her as he could possibly get without falling off the bed. She was surprised that he was in the bed at all.

Olivia let out an irritated sigh. She was tired of this cold shoulder. "Rafael." She said, using the tone she used with her squad. Her Lieutenant voice usually made anyone stop and pay attention to what she was saying. However, Rafael Barba wasn't like the members of her squad. He was far more stubborn. That trait made him a fantastic ADA, but often was the cause of friction between he and his equally stubborn partner. Olivia sat up and stared at the back of Rafael. "Rafael!" She said again.

"What?" Came the annoyed voice of her boyfriend. He too sat up and they locked eyes for the first time since this morning.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Olivia asked.

Rafael's mouth scrunched into a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Olivia let out a breathy laugh. "You're joking, right? This is the first time you've talked to me since this morning! You didn't even come for lunch today. What's the issue here, Rafael?"

"I didn't come for lunch? I sat at the station for forty-five minutes waiting for you to get done with your 'meeting' with Tucker." He used air quotations around the word meeting. "I got tired of waiting and wet back to my office."

All at once, the dots connected themselves. She and Ed Tucker had had a rather long meeting today that had started completely professional, but ended up being a catch up session. She'd lost track of time and before she knew it, her lunch break was over. At the time, she had been confused as to why Rafael hadn't flown into her office and demanded her attention like he usually did. Now she knew why. "Rafael Barba, are you telling me that you've ignored me all day because you were _jealous_?" She couldn't help the tiny smirk that came across her face.

"I don't do jealousy." Rafael insisted.

"No? Then why didn't you just walk into my office like you usually do? My meeting with Ed ended professionally after about twenty minutes. You could have walked in at any time." Olivia didn't understand why he just didn't knock. "Who told you that I was in a meeting with Ed?"

"Finn." Came his clipped reply.

Sighing, Olivia ran a hand over her jaw. Finn, being Finn, probably had made some kind of stupid remark that set Rafael off. He was good at doing that, especially on purpose. "I still don't understand why you didn't just knock. Does he intimidate you, Rafi?" Normally Olivia wouldn't tease him like this, but she thought he deserved it after ignoring her all day for such a silly reason.

"Absolutely not." Rafael was offended, that much was obvious. He turned and looked at her, giving her just the smallest of glares. Olivia couldn't stop the smile that came. Here he was, trying to be angry with her and glare, but his eyes had softened the second he looked at her. He looked at her in a way that no one else ever had. She loved this man more than she could ever have imagined loving another. Sure they bickered, but they always had each other's backs, even before they had become involved. He respected her opinions and her choices. He never tried to change her, or tried to lord himself over her. What had really sold her was how he'd accepted Noah into his heart without question. He had been nervous at first, but the little boy fell in love, fast. The two were inseparable.

"Rafael, I love you." Olivia said. Her smile grew bigger as she thought of all the reasons she loved him. She wasn't even angry that he'd ignored her all day anymore. She just wanted to kiss him, to feel him.

"I love you, too, Liv." He didn't hesitate in responding.

"Ed's a colleague, nothing more." She tried.

"Yeah, tell that to the way he looks at you." He snapped and turned his head away.

"Do I look at him the same way?"

"No."

"Then why are you worried, Rafi?"

Rafael turned his head back and locked eyes with Olivia. "Because, I love you."

Olivia smiled again. "Rafael, I'm not going anywhere. I don't plan on leaving you for Ed." She reached forward and took his hand in hers. "I don't think Noah would approve of anyone else being his daddy." Olivia could very clearly recall the exact moment when Noah called Rafael "daddy" for the first time. She couldn't remember a time when she'd seen Rafael happier.

"Noah doesn't like him."

Olivia laughed. "Oh really? He's only met Noah a handful of times, how would he know?"

Rafael smirked a little. "Because Daddy said so."

"Rafael Barba, you told our son that he's not supposed to like him?" She couldn't stop giggling. She'd never experienced a jealous Rafael. To be honest, after the silent treatment had stopped, she found it quite amusing. Unable to help herself, Olivia crossed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his lips. "You're something else, Rafael. Jealousy suits you."

"I don't _do_ jealousy, Olivia."

"No? Then what about the way Ed looks at me makes you mad?"

"He doesn't have the right." Rafael insisted, sounding annoyed again.

"And why is that?" She was taunting him again.

"Because you're mine."

Olivia laughed again at the surprised look on his face after he'd said that. It didn't bother her that he'd "laid claim" to her, because she felt the same way. She was sure she wouldn't be too thrilled if some woman made eyes at him. She wouldn't have handled it like he did, but nonetheless she understood. "Yes, I am. So why are you jealous?"

"I'm not—"

"Yes, I know you're not jealous. The Rafael Barba doesn't get jealous, right?"

Rafael smirked at her. "Correct."

Shaking her head, she threw herself down on the bed and pulled him to her. "Alright, fine. You're not jealous. How about you just kiss me and make it up to me for ignoring me all day because you weren't jealous?"

Rafael's smirk turned into a smile. "That, I can do."

 **My second SVU one shot! Yay! I was re-watching the episode when Rafael learned about Liv and Ed's relationship and man, the jealousy that was in those eyes ;). I couldn't help myself. Had to write this. I tried to do as much justice to the characters as possible, but I'm still getting used to them. Let me know how you all liked it!**


End file.
